Trigon's Gift
by BloodChocolatePudding
Summary: One night was all it took. one night to bring his whole world crashing down around him, and give him somthing he never knew he wanted and now knows he will give anything to protect. mpreg no like no read im not that good at summarys but hey, i tried
1. Reserection

im soo exsited about this! its my the first story that i ever had the umpph to post...most of them never even get typed...im a lazy girl ::snickers:: any way i tried my hardest so ENJOY!

ok so this story starts about 2 or 3 months before the "birthmark" episode just so y'all know.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The Resurrection **

It was...cold. Death was cold. Even if one died by burning to death it seemed. And Slade was sure that was what had happened because his last memory was of that rotten Terra child staring down at him in shocked rage as he fell. Burning inferno and agony came next but he didn't want to think about that more than necessary. All he wanted now was to bask in the peacefulness of eternal slumber and its soothing cold. Cold was the only sensation left. Everything else was numbed. He could not tell how long he had been deceased. It could have been anywhere from a few minutes to many decades. Time meant nothing to the dead.

He had a vague feeling that he was missing out on something, but most if not all emotion and thought was smothered under the fog of the afterlife. But being the slightly obsessive man he was, one thing managed to slip through. A name: Robin.

It was important, that name, but he couldn't tell how. It wasn't _his_ name, he didn't know if he could remember that, and if he remember this name over his own then it must have quite a bit of importance. The fog parted slightly giving him just enough brainpower to remember that the name belonged to another person. Someone a part of him desperately wanted to find. It annoyed him remembering anything from his life. He wanted to sleep.

Suddenly Slade felt something pull at him... a violent grip wrapping around his sternum and ripping him upwards away from his resting place and the memory of his Robin, into empty space and dropping him haphazardly onto hard rocky ground.

Instinct returned the reflex to learn anything and everything he could about his surroundings and formulate an escape route, a useful but sometimes bothersome little tick he picked up in the military.

It was warmer here, and dark. Pitch black in fact. But Slade suspected that it was because he could no longer see rather than lack of lighting.

"Look at me," a booming voice ordered seemingly from within Slade's own mind.

He could not obey the order even if he had wanted to, for one cannot _look _at anything when one did not have eyes. But even as these thoughts flitted through his mind, the source of the voice faded into his new line of vision.

Bigger than anything he had ever seen , a demon (for that was all this hellish being could possibly be) with the skin the color of freshly spilled blood sat in a massive granite throne crudely carved from the walls around them peering down at him with a double set of gleaming mahogany eyes.

Slade watched him with a sort of detached interest thinking that a sane man would have been terrified at this moment.

Slade was not.

He looked around. The cavern he and the demon were in was dimly lit with a light source he could not see. It was huge obviously made to accommodate this gigantic beast. The walls were black and smooth, encrypted with swirling symbols that glowed and fluctuated whenever the demon so much a twitched. A cage. For himself or this monster he was not sure.

The creature smiled a wide deadly smile, showing off a two crooked rows of yellowed dog like teeth.

"I have a gift for you Slade," it rumbled "one i think you will like quite a lot,"

Slade raised a metaphorical eyebrow. _'Oh?'_ he thought. No vocal cords either it seemed.

If the monster had heard the the skeptical thought it gave no outward sign and with a wave of one bus sized hand Slade's senses began to return, along with a weighted tingle he couldn't quite place.

Bone became healthy again regaining its white hew veins and capillaries regrew, spreading over the white expanse like bloody ivy. Muscle bubbled up in between followed by tendons and internal organs settling into their designated places behind more muscle. Alabaster skin crept over the surface like frost over stained glass.

"I will return your flesh and blood to you Slade," It continued its breath wafting over him smelling of brimstone and corpses "and more, for one night you may walk amongst the living once more, and you will find that as my power courses through your veins that there is little you cannot have if you truly crave it,"

And all went black.

o-x-X-x-o

When Slade woke again he was trapped. Encased in what could only be remnants of the fiery demise he had met. Dried ash and rock clung to him making it impossible to breath, but he found that the need for oxygen was not so great as the need to be free.

instinctively knowing which way was up he twisted around and began digging his way out smashing through hardened magma like it was nothing but chalk dust.

One arm broke through into open air and was used to haul the rest of the torso though. Once free Slade began picking all the dust and rubble from his armor. To an outsider looking in he would appear completely distracted when in reality he was already scoping out his surroundings much like he had in the demons prison. He was in the same cavern were he had died. No surprise there. It was empty and lightless but he found he had no trouble seeing at all. Interesting. What other surprises had the demon made with this new body? It would be fun finding out.

his thought process and memories were restored he began to wonder why the demon had not asked for anything in return for its little 'present'... there had to be some sort of catch. Or perhaps the gift had only been a baited hook. It would not surprise him. Slade was not a stupid man and he knew the art of manipulation well. He'd use it many times when dealing with Robin.

Robin.

Well at least he knew how he was going to spend his last night out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i tried sooo hard on this...re-wrote it like 4 times... but i couldnt get it to draw out... anywho the next chapter is done an ill update next week ...saturday maybe

so review please oh please! tell me if i need to fix anything and what not. i promice to respond to anyone who wants me too.

flames are welcom... even if you wanna make fun of me i dont mind...


	2. Reunion

ok so second chapter... its short. but i promise that the next one will be longer!

and well ...better hopefully...i'm trying ok? but if i don't get some kind of feedback then i won't bother... i don't care what kind it is so long as i get SOMETHING out of _someone_...

dear god i'm whining... your all allowed to cyber hit me now.

next update... next week.

enjoy...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Reunion**

Robin was restless...and bored.

The city was having a bit of a dip in crime so the team ended it with a lot of free  
time. Too much free time in robin personal opinion. The others were beyond thrilled.

He lay in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling wondering what he should do to dispel his boredom. His friends were being especially obnoxious today and he wanted nothing to do with any of them at the moment. Starfire wouldn't stop pestering him wanting his attention 24/7 and asking if he wanted to go to the 'mall of shopping' or have a 'marathon of movies'. Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing over the remote screeching at the top of their very healthy lungs that it was their turn and a number of not so child appropriate insults. Raven was... being Raven. Robin loved the girl like a sister but someone so morbid and gloomy could only be handled in small doses.

He'd hidden himself away in his room telling everyone that he was going to take a nap and to call him if he was needed. So far Starfire had only come to check on him four times...which he had to admit was great restraint on her part, he was just sick of just lying there and wanted to get up and do something productive. Anything! He glanced around his room... spotless as always, so cleaning was out. Unless he wanted to go try the kitchen... nope never again. Not after the living mold incident.

He shivered..._never_ again.

He didn't want to read or do research because not only would Starfire be hover over him like a fly over warm soup but he'd be stationary he wanted to get up and move!  
He didn't want to go to the gym because Starfire would see he was no longer in his room and  
come searching for him. She would have no problem finding him in the tower. Really what was with that girl lately?

He could go out on patrol... that was productive and mobile. Jump was beautiful this time of year the moon was full. He might even see a star or two. He smiled...patrol it is.

He got up to leave and started towards the door...then he paused. if he didn't say something to the others then when Starfire came to check on him again she would likely flip her lid and stir up the whole team...he'd come home to a worried angry mass of crazy and that simply wouldn't do. He felt a twinge of annoyance... he was a big boy he shouldn't have to check with someone just so he could go outside. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Robin grumbled... he supposed he should leave a note at least. He snatched up a random piece of scrap paper from his desk scribbled down a quick be back soon. And tackeit to the outside of his door before making a b-line for one of the many secret exits he'd snuck into the towers design. It had been hell keeping them from the team but well worth it.

As he slipped into the city he couldn't help but smile. Freedom pure and simple. He could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. Well...almost anything.

Shaking off that thought he ducked into an alleyway before he could be spotted and scaled the first fire escape he came across up into the fresh air of the upper city. Down below the streets were hot and muggy with the body heat of jumps many citizens. Up here the air was a good 20 degrees cooler. Crisp and...Semi- clean. It was a city after all.

Robin pulled out his bow staff and darted for the other side of the roof using it to pole vault to the next skyscraper. He loved the wind whistling in his ears and the soft _thwack _of his boots hitting the concrete edging of the next building. He immediately took off at top speed over the rooftop and flung himself to the next building.

he hadn't meant for it to get out of hand, but before he knew it he was flinging his body this way and that swinging from pipes and gutters whooping at the top of his lungs having little regard as to where he was going.. It brought back pleasant memories of his days in the circus being tossed back and forth between his parents and learning acrobatics with all the other performers. It had been far too long since he'd let himself have any real fun. The gut wrenching heart pounding kind that could only cause harm to one's self if that one made a stupid mistake. Perfectly harmless to everyone else.

He'd always been a bit of an adrenaline junky...something batman had tried his damndest to train out of him. It hadn't worked.

he'd put miles between himself and the tower he knew that if he turned around now it would be nowhere in sight.

good thing too. Starfire was probably freaking out by now. he chuckled...then felt bad. they were his friends. he shouldn't be so mean to them.

but still, another part of him whispered, he had felt so smothered lately and hadn't he come to jump to get away from that awful feeling?

he shook the thought off. they were his friends, they cared about him.

when he finally stopped to take a breather, leaning against and old water tower, he found that he'd swung his way to the storage district halfway across the city. He chuckled to at his own stupidity, too high up to be upset, he really shouldn't let himself get like that. But still he'd been a good boy he deserved to let go every once in awhile...Bruse would be so pissed. Such thoughts only made him laugh more.

He got up from his spot by the water tank and as he rounded it, got the shock of a  
lifetime.

"Hello Robin,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CLIFFHANGER! muwahahahahahaha!

i iz an evil little bitch no?

hehe... sorry couldn't help myself... twas too good an end.

for those of you who do not know (IE almost all of you) my characters are the boss of me...i can barely ever get them to do what i want them to...but i try and it all works out in the end. anyway don't be surprised if something... weird happens.

anywho...see ya next week.


	3. Pins and Needles

**::beams::**

**I. gots. REVIEWS! ::squee!:: . Seven of them! I feel so loved!**

**Ok now that that's over... its longer like I promised. I did my bestest!**

**Oh and if there are any Kyara eyes here... you might want to skip this chappie.**

**Everyone else...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pins and Needles**

He was dreaming! He had to be! There was no way! And yet there the dead man stood before him maskless and leering.

"Why Robin, aren't you happy you see me?" he cooed. Thick white hair rustling softly in the breeze. Matching goatee framing a malicious grin. Even thought he'd seen it before (during his apprenticeship) the man's carven fetchers had a cold beauty about them that never faded, and it had been _years_ since his apprenticeship.

"No hello?''

He couldn't speak yet his mind going around in confused circles he started to back away.

"My my, it seems you've forgotten your manners in my absence,"

Robin shook his head "you shouldn't _be_ here," he cried "how?"

Slade was following him now matching him step for step. The man had always had an almost tangible strength about him. But now he simply radiated power it rolled off him in waves making Robin in his confusion become a bit dizzy.

"Come now Robin, you don't think I'd leave my little bird all alone did you?"He was getting closer now.

Anger flared "I'm not your little bird!" he yelled and charged at the larger man.

Slade had always been fast... but this just wasn't human. He moved with a serpentine grace in an almost blur. The scuffle was brief and consisted of Robin landing no hits and getting pinned to the roofing.

"Let me go!" he yelled trying to wriggle free.

Slade chuckled shifting his weight so he could invade Robin's personal space.

"I would robin I would, but you see that would be counterproductive," he purred in a low voice.

His tone made little tingles run down Robin's spine reminding him of the almost electrical power the elder seemed to have now.

Something wasn't right here.

"I must say I have missed you little bird." the old nickname made robin snarl. "Ah ah, none of that, be good now,"

Robin's world went blurry, colors and shapes blending together in an incomprehensible swirl. He went limp.

"That's better... seems the demon didn't lie,"

Alarm bells going off at top volume in Robins head went unheeded.

Suddenly he was hauled up by his collar and shoved into the water tank. Pinned to the cool metal.

"You've grown," he said offhandedly. "Quite a bit too...tell me Robin, what is the date?"

Robin's head spun "it's, uh…the fourteenth?" he slurred

"Of?" Slade prompted.

"June" this was important because June made it almost a full year since Slade's death and Robin told him so.

Slade mulled this over for a moment of or two before smirking deviously.

"Hmmm" he lent forward to hook his chin over Robin's shoulder "then it looks like we have some catching up to do wouldn't you say?"

Robin felt himself heating up before his brain completely shut down.

Slade's hands wandered down Robin's ribs and under his shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind Robin was having a panic attack. He knew he should fight back, run away but his limbs wouldn't listen to him anymore. the more upfront fog-minded Robin that was in control at the moment thought that staying right where he was, was a wonderful idea, he rather enjoyed Slade's creeping fingers.

Said digits had managed to rid Robin of his shirt and were now running over his faded battle scars. A more recent one, just under his ribs, twinged a bit. He jerked slightly in response but quickly went back to leaning into the touch.

"well well, looks like my little bird missed me too... how nice," Slade sounded smug "lets relocate shall we?"

Before he could protest (not that he could have anyway) Robin was hoisted up like a toddler and plopped in a prone heap into the cool cement roofing a few feet away. Slade went about arranging him how he wanted facing skyward. He was kind enough to cushion Robin's head with his previously discarded shirt. He stood back to appraise his work. Robin whined wanting the man close again. It was cold without his shirt.

His wish was granted a moment later when the elder knelt over him to remove his belt and boots follow quickly by his tights and under things in one go. Leaving him bare to the damp air in nothing but his mask.

The part of Robin that still had its sense was currently having a stroke and could not help in any shape form or fashion; the other not so smart Robin was all for it. Even if the place chosen wasn't the most comfortable place in the word, just below his skin was warm and tingling in the most pleasant of ways.

Slade swooped down to catch Robin in a harsh kiss, the confused boy kissed back without question, pitifully losing the fight for dominance. The man pulled away a moment later, grinning evilly

Robin found that he could in fact squirm as long as he wasn't out right trying to escape. that's just what he did to because Slade's hands slid up his belly to his chest and back down again lower and lower still slipping over his now half hard erection fleetingly before skating up over his neck and pausing near the corner of Robin's left eye. In a flash before the boy could even flinch Slade ripped his mask away like a Band-Aid. Fast and painless but leaving a sort of sting behind.

Robin stared up at him with the darkest of blue orbs. Sun kissed skin flushed a light shade of pink over the bridge if his nose and cheekbones red, slightly kiss swollen lips parted to let in little puffs of air.

"Such a pretty bird," Slade purred lowly

Said bird shivered and watched Slade removed one of his gauntlets and presented him with three fingers.

"Suck," Robin obeyed, coating the digits with his saliva.

That little voice in the back of Robin's head that had been screaming at him in disgust had died of cardiac arrest. Leaving horny Robin in charge of the show. Needless to say there was little hope of this ending in any sort of healthy way.

Slade moved to sit between Robin's legs pushing them far apart to give himself some work room. Robin whined as deft fingers glided down completely skipping his now acing member. They stopping to push at his perineum, and then continuing onward to the tiny puckered hole beneath. He circled it and shot the dazed teen a raunchy look, it was the only warning Robin was going to get; Slade pushed in his middle finger to the third knuckle, pulled it out and shoved in his index.

Robin cried out in pain, trying to wriggle away from the intrusion, but his movements only made matters worse. It hurt in a kind of way that was more scary and invading the painful, but it still hurt like hell. Slade's skilled hand was working in a place where nothing had ever been before, not even the teen's own fingers.

The elder gave him a moment to adjust before he began to move his fingers in a slow in and out rhythm. He pushed and prodded and it occurred to robin that he was looking for som-

"Ah!"

Slade leered "you like that little bird?" He nearly cooed.

"Again!" the boy rasped, straining to get closer. It still stung but that wonderful little spot inside him made it worth it.

Slade chuckled and complied rubbing over the little gland with his fingers; three of them. Robin keened sweetly arching his back up off the ground then falling back down gracelessly to twist across the pavement.

He let out a disgruntled cry when Slade removed his fingers.

Man soothed him, running his free hand over a silky inner thigh, as he undid the fastenings on his trousers, his cock sprung free glad to be rid of its painful confines. He used more of Robin's spit to slick it up.

There was only one thought in Robin's mind at that moment, 'there is no way that bloody thing is gonna fit', robin may not have seen many male parts in his life but he knew that Slade was above average. _Way_ above.

And Slade looked a bit too smug for his liking. He bent over the teen who tried his damndest to wriggle away.

"Be still," Robin obeyed

Slade pressed him down taking hold of his calves and pushing them as far as they could go without hindering Robin's breathing. Positioning his hips in a very obvious way Slade pistoned forward getting in about a fourth of the way before Robin tensed, feeling like he was being torn apart. Slade told him to relax but that order was much harder to heed than the others. Robin wanted to listen; he knew it would hurt a lot less, but his body wouldn't do as he told it to.

Tears sprung up in his eyes and spilled over, Slade saw them and sighed.

"Come now there's no need for that," he spoke trying to sooth the crying boy but the slight annoyance in his tone only served to worsen the situation.

It took a while but Slade, with tactics he hadn't used since his younger years, managed to quiet the bird and get him to relax enough to get all the way in. with that done Slade let Robin rest for a few seconds before pulling out and slamming back in. he set the pace jack hammering into the now screaming teen below him.

Being young Robin did not last long. Lightning shot up his spine and wrapped around his lower belly leaving behind the sort of tingle you get when your legs fall asleep.

Spent the boy was nothing more than moaning rag doll under a rather single minded Slade. The man changed his angle and rammed into Robin's sweet spot wringing another orgasm from him. His walls clenched around Slade's swelling member. He came with a satisfied grunt, coating Robin's insides with hot ropes of spunk.

A ways off, on the horizon, a tiny sliver of orange light began to glow.

Slade glared at it hatefully with a kind of venom Robin hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"It seems were out of time," he murmured returning his gaze to Robin "but I'll try to visit, real soon," he promised pulling his now spent dick from Robin's now sore behind and making himself decent. Then, with one last goodbye kiss, he walked to the edge of the building and disappeared over the edge.

As soon as the man was out of sight Robin's head cleared and he shot into a sitting position, immediately regretting it however as his ass protested in earnest and pins and needles jabbed at his belly and lower back. He fell back down temporarily paralyzed. His body acted like it was holding _itself _down, instead of some outside force, and that disturbed him greatly.

When his body decided it was okay to move again Robin forced himself to stand. And started to long painful process of collecting a donning his clothing.

to this day he is not sure how he got home, just that when he got there the team ether wasn't home or they were all still asleep and first thing he did was run to his room , lock the door and bee-lined it for the shower.

Now Robin was not a stupid boy, he knew that when one was raped you were not supposed to shower, because is washed away evidence. He didn't care, as far as he was concerned, no one would ever know.

And was it even rape? Slade hadn't hurt him...well not more than a one nighter would have. He might have a scrape or two. And besides what good would it do for him to go to some police station or, god forbid, a hospital and report someone who had been reported dead almost a year ago?

Robin decided that he didn't want to think about this anymore.

He stood in the shower till the hot water ran out scrubbing his skin red. He had to make sure he got all the smell off. Because if BB so much as sniffed... it would be bad, very bad.

As he stumbled out of the shower he made a mental note to toss his cloths from tonight into an incinerator, and collapsed into bed no pajamas no nothing.

He was asleep in seconds.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So... what'cha think? I did good? ::makescoweyes:: yes? No? You must tells meh! I has to know! I **_**live **_**on criticism ... preferably the constructive kind... but flames are welcome! I like those too.**

**It's not my first lemon ::blushes:: but it's the **_**first**_** one I've ever posted. So yea.**

**I wasn't sure about the title of this one... but it **_**is**_** an important point.**

**Those of you who can figure out what's going down... you get quiet cookies. ::giveslook:: -_- that means good for you but shhh! No telling! At least not in a review.**

**I'm looking at you Kyara! **

**Oh and ummm… ::slowly starts to back away:: about the next update… it might come a bit late.**

**::turns and runs away::**

**I'M SORRY!**


	4. Home Again

**A/N …:: peeks out from hiding spot:: um so… 4th chapter! Yay! I told you it might be late! I'm sorry okay! I tried to get it done over the weekend! I swear! I have to be sneaky to post in the first place and I didn't have it typed till today! (Monday) I tried so hard and I'm very sorry that I didn't do better…**

**And if I has any readers left,**

**ENJOY!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Home Again**

When Robin woke he felt like he had awakened from the dead. He was in the exact same position he fallen asleep in-he checked his alarm clock-more than 18 hours ago. He was stiff as hell and not to mention sore.

He pushed himself up off the mattress, and tottered across the room to the full length mirror on the other side.

Time for some personal inventory.

Standing, naked as the day he was born, in front of the mirror he began his inspection. The first thing he noticed was simply the worst hickey he had ever set eyes on... in fact he wasn't sure the thing even qualified to be a hickey. It looked like his neck had been gorged. He could clearly see where each and every one of Slade's teeth has been, most of which had broken the skin. It would scar without a doubt. He probably have it the rest of his life.

He shoved the thought away.

The second thing he saw were bruises just a few and most of them would fade in a few days. The worst ones were on the backs of his thighs just above his knees where Slade had held him. And you could see exactly what had caused them for they outlined Slade's massive hands perfectly. The only other blemish on him was a superficial but large scrape on his upper back.

Sighing Robin made his way back to the bathroom to clean and bandage his wounds.

When he finally got up the guts to leave his room it was almost six o'clock.

He couldn't believe that he'd slept so long... he'd been through far worse than the events of the night before and he still never slept this long. He was surprised that the team left him alone. No one had come to bother him asking where he had been or yell at him for running off without telling anyone...well he had left a note. And they had accepted that?

Weird...really weird.

Shrugging Robin made his way over to a random cabinet to feed himself. The cabinet door creaked.

"Where have you been!" a rather shrill female voice sounded right behind him.

Robin jumped a foot in the air and spun around.

"What the hell star?" he replied

"Where. Have. You. Been?" She repeated through gritted teeth. Robin's temper flared.

"You're not my keeper, it's none of your business," he said in an even tone, but the indignation of the situation shown clearly on his face. What was her problem? When he and star met it had not been in the best of ways, but they became friends despite it all and Star had become one of his very best friends. She had been fun to be around. Now just the sound of her voice seemed to grate on Robin's nerves.

"I am your friend, I was worried!" she seemed to lose a bit of steam now, but one could tell she was still fuming "I want to know where you were!" something occurred to Robin then, the look in Star's face was one he had seen before. After the Red X incident. She hadn't been yelling then but the expression was the same. And come the think of it Starfire hadn't started acting like a jail-warden till then.

Robin's eyes narrowed to angry slits "I just said it's none of your business," he growled.

"He's not gonna tell you if he don't wanna Star," came the sleep ridden voice of a certain changeling. BB came stumbling from the hall looking haggard in his still half asleep state "hey Robin, is it your turn to make breakfast?" He asked innocently.

Robin smirked, it was in fact Beastboy's turn to make breakfast "nah but I will anyway," he offered deciding to ignore Star till she stopped being crazy "what do you want to eat?"

"waffles," Beastboy declared flopping uselessly into one of the kitchen chairs, the green teen stopped to look him over for a second "weren't doing anything illegal were ya?" he asked mostly joking.

Robin, who had gone back to his food hunt, rolled his eyes and pretended to think the question over

"Not in this state, no," he grinned over his shoulder.

The other boy shook his head and grinned back.

Starfire huffed and flew from the room.

"Dude she's got it bad,"

"Got what bad?" Robin asked, seconds later letting out a triumphant sound having found the waffle mix.

"She's crushin' on ya man!" Cyborg had made an appearance while Robin had been mixing the batter.

He scoffed "yeah right," sitting the batter bowl on the counter he went in search of the waffle iron.

His friends sighed in frustration but let the subject drop. Robin mimicked the sound mockingly.

The search for the iron went on for many minutes and even with their joint effort they couldn't find it anywhere. Just as they were going to give up and just make pancakes Robin looked up and spotted the familiar handle sticking out over the top edge of the freezer.

He stood on his tippy toes and stretching out his torso to try and reach. The action caused a sudden sharp pain to shoot through his midsection. He gasped and stumbled wrapping his arms around himself.

"Damn!" he swore rubbing circles on his abdomen just below his navel.

"You okay dude?" BB asked, concerned

Robin didn't answer. _Was_ he okay? Maybe Slade _had_ hurt him.

"Robin?"

"Um," very articulate boy wonder.

"Man you don't look so good, why don't you sit down? I can make breakfast," Beastboy said. Robin was only half listening.

"Wha- oh, um... I think I'm going to lie down for a while." He dashed out of the room not waiting for an answer.

By the time he got to his room he'd managed to talk himself out of his panic. In was all in his head that's all.

It was normal to be out of sorts after a trauma. Even if you didn't feel traumatized.

Robin was only worried about one thing: his friends finding out, that would be the single most humiliating thing to ever happen to him ever. For his friends to know he'd let one of the world's most dangerous criminals to fuck his brains out on the roof of some random building in the storage district?

Wait...willingly?

Oh no... Not willingly, Slade had done something to him. That had to be it. No it _was_ it.

But what exactly had Slade done? Robin thought back to the fuzzy state his brain had been it last night. Drugs maybe? Nah that couldn't be it. Mind control? It seemed like the more reasonable of the two... he'd definitely seen stranger things in his line of work. He recalled the strange aura Slade had about him now...it wasn't human. Then again Robin had never been sure that the man had ever been human at any point.

His head hurt now. Great.

At least his stomach had calmed down. He went in search of the aspirin he kept on hand. Somewhere. He didn't use it often never having been very fond of pills. He dug through the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink... where the hell does all this mess come from? He hardly ever used this thing!

He nearly screamed in frustration when he bumped the wrong bottle spilling the cabinet's former contents into the sink. He spotted the aspirin bottle as it clattered to the floor. He growled and snatched it up popping two of the little white tablets into his mouth and lent over to sip right out of the faucet.

Robin then stomped back to his bed and hid under the covers with full intent to never come out again. He sighed slowly making himself relax and soon he was floating at the halfway point between awake and asleep. Conscious enough to have simple thoughts and asleep enough for his muscles to start unwinding on their own. He could feel the meds start to work their magic. Why did he hate pills again?

There was a knock on his door. Robin groaned.

"Foods done," Ravens apathetic voice flitted through the cracks in his door. Robin quietly considered pretending he hadn't heard or telling them he wasn't hungry anymore his stomach nearly screamed in protest.

"I'll be out in a second!" He called back as he rolled out of bed and shook off the blankets that seemed to want him to stay forever and oh how he wanted to but his gut was having none of it.

As he trudged out of the room he found that his friend had gone on. Well good.

He focused on making himself look healthy. Standing straighter and smoothing out his hair he mentally marked out all the aches and sore spots so he knew were to be careful without being paranoid. At least his ass didn't hurt when he walked anymore. He just had to be cautious when he sat down and as long as none of his bruises got bumped and no one patted him on the back he'd be fine. He had to remember to get some ointment for that and the hickey thing.

His torso was bothering him, both his lower back and stomach felt ... wrong. Like his insides were itchy and sore. But there was nothing he could do about it so he would ignore it and hope it went away on its own.

He reached the kitchen, nearly drooling as the smell of fresh waffles and strawberry syrup hit him full force.

Starfire was nowhere to be seen. She was still mad at him probably off sulking somewhere. Something Robin felt very guilty about. She had only been worried even though she had no reason to be and he had over reacted but then again so has she. Robin wasn't sure if Star would apologize. Not that it really mattered; he would and if she didn't see where he was coming from then screw her.

That wasn't nice, he scolded himself, she was his friend and she had only been worried. She may have over reacted but so had he.

Robin sat down at the table, where someone had sat out a plate for him and absentmindedly sired the food around his plate.

Still he felt a sting of hurt at the distrust. The other had gotten over the Red X thing after the initial yelling and the watching him like a hawk for two weeks. He hadn't minded since he had deserved it. Starfire had never yelled but she still watched him like he was some sort of time bomb, fit to go off at any moment. She didn't trust him anymore, and it hurt.

"Robin? Your foods gunna get cold man," Cyborg poked him in the ribs with his fork causing him to jump away from the cutlery with a surprised sound.

"Cut it out Cy!" he cried turning to the mettle man with full intent to scold him on proper use of utensils. He stopped however as his blood ran cold, Cy was staring at him with the second biggest shit eating grin Robin had ever seen.

uh-oh

"feelin' kinda' ticklish there, eh Rob?"

"n-no," Robin was already getting up from his seat.

"you sure?" the other teen got up as well. they stood there sizing each other up.

Robin slid one foot back slowly the spun around and took off as fast as he could Cyborg in hot pursuit.

Beastboy joined in but even with the joint efforts of his crazy ass friends they couldn't get a grip on him.

by the time they'd given up laying sprawled on the floor panting dramatically, the food had gotten cold. Robin ate his not caring wile BB and Cy jockeyed for the microwave.

all the while Raven sat in the corner eating and watching them with a blank expression, though Robin thought he could see some mirth in those violet eyes of hers.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N … soooo…I hope ya liked it... tell meh what ya think plz and point out any bothersome mistakes.**

**Next chapter will most likely be posted in the next 7 days… unless I haul ass and get it done sooner…**

**Oh and I've been meaning to ask… is the summary of this thing any good? What made you click my story? Just wondering.**

**Till next time! also i've been told i need a beta... any takers? please! **


	5. Family Time

**i didn't have much time to edit this at all... i was being paranoid the whole time and my nerves can't take very much stress.**  
**anywho... 5th chapter yay! i have a complex whi the number 5 ... luvz it lots!**  
**ENJOY**  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Family Time**

For days after the Slade thing Robin found himself thirsty all the time and only water would do. He drank all the time. Out of the faucet (not responding to Raven comments on the unsanitary) and the big milk jugs he took to carrying around with him everywhere. Consequently he had to run to the bathroom more often. It was weird but it didn't occur to anyone that there might be a problem.

So Robin continued to drink enormous amounts of H2O not thinking anything of it.

His friends took great joy in teasing him about it. BB liked to say he was turning into an old man and then run away like the coward he was.

Star wasn't speaking to him. Witch hurt, as irritating as the girl was at times she was still one of Robin's closest friends and he hated that she was ignoring him.

After a while the bout of apparent dehydration stopped with little nodis.

_ Robin stood in his bathroom staring at his feet in utter terror. On the floor near his toes was a pair of green and white boxers, one of his favorites. He stared at them too shocked to move because there in the crotch of his underwear was a patch of bright red blood.

It wasn't a very large patch, maybe the just a bit smaller than a dime, but for some reason it was one of the most terrifying things Robin had ever seen.

Was he hurt? How? The Slade incident had been over 3 weeks ago! Why was he bleeding now?

He kicked the underthings away watching at they hit the pristine white wall a few feet away and disappeared behind the toilet. Sitting on the side of the bathtub he balanced his elbows on his knees and forehead on his palms. He didn't _feel _hurt, he wasn't even sore any more.

He'd come to the bathroom feeling itchy after practice and wanting a nice hot shower to wash the grime away and relax a little. Not to freak out because of bloody underwear!

He peeked around his wrists, between his legs. Maybe ... maybe he should check? Make sure he wasn't torn or something? He could have just sat on something and not noticed. If he is really hurt though he'd have no choice but to seek help... maybe he could go unmasked to some hospital and claim it was a first time gone wrong... technically it wasn't a lie. He looked to the mirror above the sink and blushed. It would be better to know for sure and not go running for help on a false alarm.

He should check.

He stood and walked over to the sink, grabbing a bit of toilet paper and wrapping it around the fingers of one hand for safe keeping as he balanced himself carefully on one foot to insure he didn't fall over . Then, with the grace only a circus performer could manage, he lifted the other leg high into the air. Almost straight up, pointing his toes at the sealing.

It ..._looked _ok, Robin thought making a face as he gently patting the pucker with his wad of T.P.. It came away a tad pink but nothing hurt and when he did it again it came away clean. He prodded it and wiped again. Clean.

Had it been a fluke or could he expect blood in his underpants tomorrow?

_*_ Weeks passed. There was no more blood and Robin felt completely fine, if it wasn't for the little rust colored stain in a certain pair of boxers that he could not get out no matter how much hot water and soap he dumped on it he would think he had imagined the whole thing.

At the moment he was sitting in the living room watching some sort of zombie movie with the team. Star was sitting in the furthest seat from him but was completely absorbed in the show, screeching every time something gory or the like happened as she clung to a pillow for dear lift. Beastboy was hiding behind Cyborg though he was peeking out at the TV not even flinching. Said computer loving teen was enjoying the movie while munching a five gallon bucket of buttery popcorn. Raven smirking from her spot next to Robin who grinned right along with her. Though probably not for the same reasons.

Suddenly the movie paused and the lights came on as the Titans alarm blared.

Robin sprung to his feet " Titans trouble!" they got moving at a speed that made him proud.

When they got to the garage Raven and Starfire set about opening the large security door. Cyborg and BB when right for the T-car while Robin ran for his bike. It was the fist mission they'd had in a long time and Robin's heart throbbed harshly in his chest, he loved his job. Just as he was about to swing his leg over the R-cycle the cement walls of the room spun out of place. He stumbled and almost fell over.

"Robin!" Starfire was behind him in a second, catching him before he could hit the floor.

"Man are you okay?" Cy called and the others were as his side just as quickly.

"We don't have time for this!" he snapped as the dizziness passed and he tried to stand.

"Maybe you should sit this one out... wait till we can make _sure _you're ok before you go galavanting around," Raven suggested calmly, the look in her eyes told him he had a snowman's chance in hell of winning this argument.

"Fine," he muttered looking away " go kick some ass," he couldn't help but laugh at the stricken look on Beastboy's face. Robin shooed him on with a chuckle.

Star paused and turned to him "you are well?"

The question made Robin's chest swell. Star still cared, even if she was mad at him she still loved him. She wanted him to be okay.

"Yeah Star I'm fine" he reassured " I just need to rest a bit... and stop skipping meals." he gave her a goofy grin.

Before she could reply Cyborg called from the door " C'mon Star we gotta get going!"

she followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
sorry for all the mistakes ill try to fix them later... pray for me my lovelys because if i get caught...::shivers:: it won't be pretty. Oh and if you'd like i can explain Robin's weird little symptoms after the last chapter... that wont realy happen in the story. .  
REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Back Again

A/N okay so its been awile and I know I suck and I feel realy bad. The thing I typed it on has a mind of its fracking own. So there might be mistakes..

hell there always are huh? So yeah I suck ... and to the few readers that may or may not still be out there enjoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robin was NOT pouting.

Nope, defineatly not. Just because his team wouldn't let him go on missions. Even with crime back on the rise they completely refused to let him help out. Hardly let him out of the tower.

Almost three weeks ago Robin had gotton dizzy in the garage before a mission. He'd agreed to stay behind. The next day MadMod was causeing trouble at some university and feeling fine Robin refused to be left out again.

At first every thing had been fine, they'd had the annoying Brit cornered and would of had him to. Exsept that Robin was hit by a two ton wave of vertigo. This time it was worse. It must of been a combination of not getting to eat breakfast and all the running and jumping he'd been doing because he hit the ground in a dead faint.

He was only out for a minute, maybe two, but when he woke his friends were frantic and MadMod had gotten away.

And now three fraking weeks later and Robin was sitting in the living room not pouting. The 'house arrest ' as he now called it had been okay if not a little boring in the beginning because he was spending time on the floor than anywhere else. However after a few days the dizzy spells slowed then, finely, stopped.

They'd scanned him over and over to the point that if Robin had had cancer it was now beaten to a pulp and shriveling up dead in one of his limph nodes somewhere. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary besides some very slight anemea that was compleaty gone now.

Starfire was worring over him not stop, bothering snot out of him. It was better that her being pissed at him but it still sucked.

All of this helped Robin to make a destion, a very important one in his opinion, that there was no chance in hell that he was going to tell them he'd thrown up this morning. He was fine, utterly and completely fine. Cyborg had saned him ove and over and over and there was nothing wrong. It was just a fluke, or a stomach bug or stress and he'd be fine. Completely fine. He just had to make sure the team never found out. Ever. Or he'd never get out of the Tower again.

He needed to stop thinking about this. All he was doing was working himself up into some kinds of girlie hissy fit and that would be just plain embarrassing. He thought that maybe he should eat something, he hadn't had much of an apitight what with all the smothering.

He made his way to the ice box and cracked it open, letting out a sigh of relief when he found it clean. Things that used to just make him wrinkle his nose in slight disgust now made him want to outright vomit and run for the bleach. He opened it the rest of the way and dug around, someone had gone shopping. Probably BB or Cy with one of Raven's lists again. Sometimes it seemed like the only time things got done around here was ether when he did it himself or one of the girls were out for blood.

The fridge was full of all sorts of edibles, what ever Star had added in and a few rather questionable boxes. He opened one curiously and recoiled at what he found, BeastBoy's tofu.

Normally Robin didn't mind BB's food, he'd even eaten it once or twice. But now the formally smell-less, tasteless and spongey cube made his stomach roll. It smelled like- he didn't know what it smelled like but it was horrid.

He snapped the little box shut and put it back to whence it came. He moved things around for a while longer till he came across the makeings of a turkey sandwich. Oh yum.

He made his sandwich quick and simple, not bothering with his usual flare, and went back to the livingroom to sit on the couch and watch TV or something else to entertain himself. His team was avoiding him due to his sour mood.

He didn't care anymore.

Robin had gotten two thirds of his sandwich down when outside, across the bay, movement caught his eye. A familiar blotch of light was out in the oil yard, right in view of the liveingroom window.

Well for fucks sake.

He swallowed the bite in his mouth giveing his sandwich a forlorn look as he sat it on the coffee table and reached for his communeicator.

"Titans we've got a situation in the oil yard,"

(X. O. X. O. X. O. X. O. X.)

Robin could not believe this, could not freaking believe it. Dr. Light had to be hitting the bottle or something cause this was just plane stupid. And the idiot's 'never endind daylight ' speal? What the hell?

If it wasn't for the stealing and shear annoying-ness of it all he'd tell the guy to go for it. Fewer kids crying about the BoogieMan and whatever else made them afraid of the dark.

The fight barely took ten minutes and left him feeling irritated.

And a bit worried. He now sat in some little café with Cybore, Star, and Beastboy munching on a bagle with cream chease and wondering what could be wrong with Raven. She was acting kind of off. That meant she was really shaken up because he knew that if Raven didn't want them to know she was scared or something of the like then they wouldn't fined out. She was good at hideing things.

When they returned home he was still worried one now so were the others. He convensed them to let her alone for the time being and got them good and distracted with a really old horror movie. The kind that were so out of date they were funny.

While he, Starfire and Cyborg sat down to watch the mayhem Beastboy ran off to... do whatever it is he dose when he's alone.

It was kind of sad how bad it was. Robin could pick out every wirseend mirror with out trying. The poor film may have very well been piss pants scarey in its day but now it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. It was almost mean makeing fun of it the way he was.

Cyborg joined him in his side splitting laughter but Starfire was looking greener by the second. Just when it looked like she would spew BB came busting in looking like he'd just won the lottery.

"Guys, guys, guys!" He nearly screamed as he raced to stand in front of the TV "you'll never guess what tomar-" his gaze when to the wall clock and back to them " today is!"

"The day I punt you into next week?" Cyborg asked seriously " get your scrawny butt out form int front of the TV!"

"No no no! It's Rea's birth day!" The green boy cried completely missing the threat.

Robin's eyes narrowed while the others blanched at the news.

"And how could you have possibly found that out?" He asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

Beastboy suddenly looked nervous "um well..." he cleared his throte " I may have looked in the restricted files in the computer system,"

Before ether Robin or Cyborg could unleash their fury upon the changeling. A tentive voice called out " please, should we not be celabrateing?" Starfire pondered in a confused tone.

Beastboy eager to get the spotlight off himself agreed " yeah! We could have a surprise party! Or something..." he trailed off cowering under Robin's glare.

Cyborg now distracted jumped on the band wagion " I could make a cake and buy some icecream!"

Robin sat watching them in mute horror. Didn't they know Raven at all? If she had wonted a party she would have told them it was her birthday.

"Um guys? I don't think this is a good idea," he chimed in and was met with disbelief.

"It is a wonderful idea! Friend Raven will be most delighted," Starfirentold him matter-o-factly.

And so they ignored him. And made him decorate.

Needless to say he'd seen the tantrum from a mile away and simply stood there quietly while Raven took out her frustrations out on the party set up and stormed from the room.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," a certain green teenager muttered.

"Shut up BB," Robin huffed and followed after his dark friend. Surprisingly she was only halfway down the hall.

"Wait up!" He called as he caught up with her. She turned to look at him blank faced as always.

"Are you okay? "

"I just want this day to be over," she muttered not looking him in the eye.

"Okay, I can understand that," Robin nodded "but I know that's not all that's bothering you. Your my friend Rea, I don't like seeing you this way," he gage her a pleading look.

"Robin your the closest friend I have. You know me better than anyone, so you know this is something I'd rather not dwell on," she told him still not meeting his gaze.

Robin sighed and placed a reasureing hand on her shoulder "okay. But I'm here if you need to talk," he squeezed his hand affectionately before turning to track down and lecture a surtain set of teems.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

A scream echoed down the hall way Robin hot pursuit of its sourse. He came to slideing stop almost loseing his footing on the smooth floor in front of Raven's door knocking franticly on the metle panel.

It slid open reveal a clammy and frightened looking goth.

"Are you alright?" He demanded. Suddenly they were imursed in a flashing red glow. In his panic it took Robin a moment to realize the alarm was going off.

"Trouble," Reaven gasped.

He didn't believe that that was what was wrong with his friend but he didn't have time to press the issue because she was already pushing passed him into the hall.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

They sped down the highway skidding to a stop in front of a huemongus factory.

"This is it," Cyborg told told them as he exited the drivers side door.

They walked up to the main door to fined it open just enough for them to slip in single file. Robin took the lead the others following behind. inside there were all sorts of macheanary some of witch he knew what they were, others had him drawing a blank. Still others looked like they might not be leagal.

it was dark and the few lights that were on flickered in erratic patterns. Robin could hear gears grinding and look around for their origin. There on the wall far off to the right was an open door.

The room the door led to was lined with huge pistons on ether side. This room had slightly better lighting letting see most of the imence space.

Some thing about the feel of the room made his skin prickle. He automatically searched the room for the sourse of his discomfort. A beam of dim light reflected of a metallic surface hidden in the shadows.

Robin froze on the spot staring in horror at the shadow in the corner. In the back of his mind he could hear his team talking and getting closer... but even when Beastboy walked right into him he took no notice.

There up on one of the high walkways leaning against a support beam casually, was Slade.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

If Slade had been hard to beat before it was damn impossible now. Fire shot from the man's finger tips, he could send people flying with just a flick of his wrist. He was inhumanly fast and as far as Robin could tell he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

And he was after Raven.

This made Robin's blood boil to the point where he could taste hot iron in his mouth. Would Slade hurt her that way he had Robin?

No.

That wasn't it but he wasn't going to get within spitting distance ever again if Robin had any say in the matter. The girl was still acting off.

This was not the last they would see of this new Slade, Robin knew this for certain. Something big was going down and it had something to do with his friend and what ever she was trying to hide.

And Slade was after her. Not Robin.

The boy wonder was feeling some very mixed feelings over this. Worry for his friend resentment towards Slade, those were the normal ones. But he was offended by it too, the man had said before that is was all because of Robin that he caused shit citywide , he had taken Robin's virginity. And now he was after his friend.

It pissed him off.

He wasn't jealous, oh no he was to furious to even think of it, if Slade so much as looked at Raven his ass was grass .

But he was gone, for now at least , Robin wasn't stupid enough to think this was over. Not even for a second.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

A/N so I don't do fight seans ... at all... Im bad at them and I don't even want to try.

and I know I don't deserve it bit but... review?


	7. Finding Out

**A/N… so it's been what … like three months? Wow… I'm sorry. But hey looky there! An update!…..**

**Please don't kill me… *hides***

**Finding Out**

Please Robin must you leave?" Starfire asked as she hovered in the center of the room.

"Yes Star, for the twenty-eighth time, yes I gotta leave," Robin snapped as he put the last few things into his backpack. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever," he turned to look at her, she buzzed there in the middle of his bedroom looking like he'd just confessed to running over Silky with the R-cycle, backed up and did it again. It was kind of cute in an annoying sort of way.

"Can we not simply hunt this Katarou-"she spat the name like it was acid on her tongue "down with the team work? He would surely be caught!"

She wasn't getting it.

"That's not what this is about Star," he told her calmly "Katarou is hardly worth the effort,"

The staff he had stolen wasn't worth much, it was old sure, but it was just a remake. The original had some sort of good luck vibe or whatever; Robin hadn't cared enough about it enough it do much research. All he cared about was the shop owner got his shop cleaned up and the stolen goods and damages were paid for. Getting that rat in prison would be a bonus, one that could be taken care of later.

"I do not understand," she confessed

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples as, of course she didn't.

"I thought I'd known it all Star, I thought I was truly on my way to being one of the best in martial arts," he told her as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Clearly I have a lot to learn,"

She followed him to the door looking crushed and trailed him to the living room where the rest of the team sat sulking.

"You sure about this?" Cyborg asked as he stood to meet them BeastBoy and Raven trailing behind.

"Yes," he answered dryly "take care of the city while I'm gone,"

"We will," Rea told him.

And with that Robin made his way to the door.

He had a plane to catch.

! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+

Robin watched the city sped by in a colorful blur as he drove to the airport in a shiny new rental car, he would've used the R-cycle but that would mean he had to have one of the team come with to drive it back. And then they would have bothered him some more about not leaving. This way all he had to do was drop the thing off at the airport and someone from the company would come and get it later.

It was a nice car too, Robin thought with a grin, leaning back into the cool leather seats, it purred beneath him as he drove as fast as the traffic around him would allow. Which was pretty damn fast since there weren't many people out this time of day.

He found himself wishing for one of those long country roads he hadn't been on in forever, he was and always would be a city boy at heart but there just wasn't anything like driving at breakneck speeds with the windows down and nothing but a corn fields around to see, and maybe a telephone pole or two.

He hadn't been to a place like that in years.

But then again there was no place like the city. Jump especially, he loved it here too. Even if it s got to be too much at times, namely when he didn't get enough sleep, which was a lot here lately.

The airport was crowded like always Robin noted as he parked the car. Once inside he found himself slipping into a rather foul mood. Not one person thought of the people around them as they all pushed and shoved trying to get to where they're going.

Robin fought his way through the crowded doing his best not to knock anyone over, even if he was very tempted to. People, in turn, kept almost knocking him over. People pissed him smooth the fuck off.

When he finally did manage to board his plane he picked a seat furthest away from any other living thing; trying to be as un-approachable as possible. Which of course drew flight attendants to him like flies to honey?

After literally hissing at one of the irritating woman (who ran off with a squeak) he hunkered down in his seat tapping his fingers on the patch of skin just below his navel. Hoping he could make it the rest of the flight without yelling or throwing up. His temper was very short now a days. He was even chewing the team out more often.

As much as he wanted to Robin no longer deny that there was something wrong with him… well, maybe not _wrong _but definitely not right. He just needed to find out what... and soon.

! #$%^&*()+ !~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*() ! #$%^~&*()_+ ~! #$%^&*()_+ ~! #$%^&*()_+ ~! #

The village was small, made up of tiny, but well taken care of huts and the occasional mud brick building. Small children played chase in the streets under the watchful eye of their mothers who sat near their respective huts weaving baskets ,mending clothes or doing some other chore while the husbands and older teens darted about trying to get the day's work done in timely fashion.

A strong sense of family hung in the air as Robin watched some of the mothers fuss over their little ones, making him feel a pang of homesickness. Not for the tower or the bat cave but for the old faded memories of him time in the circus when his home had been the green and red freight car on a set of rusty tracks, and his family a bunch of doting circus performers that didn't care to have the same back yard for more than a week.

Brushing the feeling off Robin went about trying to get the information he needed.

He quickly found that it was near impossible to distract anyone from their jobs. Everyone ether shook their heads at him dismissively or outright ignored him.

Finally he came across an old woman digging up potatoes in a field and chucking them into a worn basket.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" Robin called in the town's native language.

"Go away!" She snapped tossing a potato at his head without even looking at him.

"Look I'm trying to find the true master! If you could just point me in the right direction-"

She cut him off "Of course you're looking for the true master... what else would a boy like you be round out Here in the middle of nowhere?"

Robin groaned rubbing the back of his neck "look, all I need are some directions. That's all I want! Then I'll gladly be on my way."

The woman stands up hands on hips glaring at him with charcoal eyes. She just stared at him for a few long moments before crossing her arms and giving him a doubtful look.

"And you're planning to go up the mountain now? As you are?" she asked. Robin nodded. "The true master will not be pleased," she stared at him awhile longer seeming to think something over.

She then proceeded to tell Robin he must leave all his things from the modern world behind and making him change his clothes. All the while giving him these weird sideways glances like she was trying to work something important out.

He got the feeling that she knew something he didn't.

! #$%^&*()_)+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+

Robin was pissed. Not miffed, not mad or angry, _pissed._ Katarou had followed him up the mountain close enough behind to slip past the Bear, the Snake (with arms?) and the Monkey and he hadn't even noticed! What the fuck was wrong with him!?

Now the man stood before him going on and on about how he was the better fighter and the true master HAD to train him. Robin smelled a lifetime obsession.

Suddenly the bald man came at him aiming to punch him in the gut. He didn't get very far.

From a dirt path to his left came the old woman from before popped and cracked Katarou over the head with his own staff. He fell to his knees clutching his head in him palms.

The old woman proceeded to give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

"You could not make it up the mountain on your own," she told him "so you cheated, took the easy way! And that's not even the worst of it, you endangered an innocent life! Purposely!"

At this Robin found himself very confused. What the hell was she talking about? He was far from innocent and isn't climbing a god forsaken mountain with no shoes dangerous too? This lady made no sense!

"Get him off my mountain," she ordered and the Monkey and the Bare appeared from the same path that she had popped out from to comply.

She turned to Robin "get inside! You'll catch your death out here!"

Robin, wanting to keep his dignity intact, followed her into the small mountain cottage without even trying to argue.

Inside was warm and smelled strongly of ginger and other spices. The walls were hung with old tapestries and shelves crammed with books, scrolls, clay jars, and all sorts of other bits and bobs. it was lit up with a sort of dim orange light coming from and an old fashioned wood burning stone centered in the wall to his right on a stone base. The wood floor was uneven but sturdy. Flat in some places and lumped up in others, random and non matching rugs breaking up the space. Near the stove was a stone sink with some sort of long grass soaking in it.

The middle of the small room was occupied with plush cushions and a few folded up futons. A low table sat between them that had an unlit oil lamp on it sitting among a few books and folded cloth.

"Sit down!" the woman snapped gesturing to one of the cushions.

Robin did as told, plopping down into the surprisingly firm seat. "So you're the True Master huh?" he asked

"I am," she replied "but you may call me Jing-Wei,"

This confused Robin "isn't that a bit...informal?" he asked.

Jing-Wei shook her head "I will not be training you just yet. So no,"

Robin opened his mouth to protest

"Ah! No whining. I will explain in a moment,"

She bustled around the small kitchen area tossing a hand full of herbs into an old tea kettle filled with water and setting it on the stove. Robin made a not to get too close the thing. It looked _really _hot.

Jing-Wei sat across from him while she waited for her tea to be done.

"Are you hurt at all?" she demanded. Yet another confusing question.

"I'm fine," he told her awkwardly.

"Humph, sure you are." she gave him another one of those strange calculating looks, "Stand up,"

Robin moved to comply as she stood in front of him. She reached out squeezing his arms and legs, pulling his lips apart to peer into his mouth. Her fingers became gentler as she carefully prodded his lower belly.

"About seven weeks the, perhaps a bit more." She muttered.

"Huh?" Robin was beyond confused now.

She gave him an annoyed/disbelieving look "you're completely oblivious aren't you?"

"What are you talking abo-" he broke off when the kettle on the stove started to scream, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"Sit," Jing-Wei ordered.

Robin sat glaring as she poured some tea into a pair of what looked like clay mugs.

When she came back over she draped an old towel over his lap and handed him a mug, before sitting down across from him.

Then looking him right in the eye she spoke

"You're pregnant,"

The mug fell from Robin's hands and on to the towel in his lap.

"What?"

**A/N: CLIFFIE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry couldn't help myself. It had to be done…**

**I can't promise much but I'm going to try to update monthly from now on.** **Emphasis** **on try.**

**And I really am sorry for the long wait! School started back up and well… I **_**really **_**need to get good grades this year.**

**So um… I know I don't deserve it but?**

**Review? It inspires me to wright more! Just sayin' **


	8. Well Then

Trigon's Gift chapter 8

Dealing With It

**A/N… chapter 8! Yay!... I didn't cheack and see if this was updated on time or not… if not then im sorry…**

**I wanna thank all my super awsome reviewers! And all the lurkers out there I supose… I KNO u guys are there dammit!-_- **

**Oh and I have a request… after this chapter is over no one is alowd to try and kill me…**

**That is all…**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]

"_What?" _

The word fell Robin's lips as a shocked whisper. It felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. The relentless sensation of falling clung to the underside of his rib cage, making him fell breathless and light headed.

"You're _pregnant_," emphasized slowly, "About seven weeks along, almost eight."

Robin stared at her a moment, processing her words.

"You're insane," he told her "I'm a guy, guys don't get pregnant. It's imposable!"

Even as he spoke he knew the word weren't true, at least not for him. Not that he knew that it was there he could _feel _it. Deep inside him, protected by thick walls of flesh and bone, was life. It didn't move, it was too small. But it was healthy and alive, and he could _feel _it,

"I assure you it is quite possible," the elder told him, unfazed by his outburst, "I've never seen it myself, but I heard tell of it from my grandmother. Demons were more common it her time."

"Demons!?" Robin gasped; "I have a freaking _demon _inside me?" he glanced down at his belly, feeling nauseous.

"Somewhat," she replied evenly, "a half demon really. It is as much a part of you as it is the of demon who impregnated you"

Like that made it any better! Robin rubbed his temples; he still had a hell spawn leaching off his blood supply

Something accrued to him.

"How-What do you mean impre-," he cut himself off; realization hitting him like a brick to the face.

Slade.

"I'm sure you know _how_," she gave him a look.

Robin wasn't listening.

"Sonovabitch!" he spat. Standing sharply, he paced about the room like a caged alley cat. Jing-Wei watched him patiently.

"You are only stressing yourself out you know," she commented, taking a sip of her tea.

Robin cast her a dark look, but sat down.

"Can't I like...abort it? Or something?" he was desperate for options and it showed on his face.

"No," her voice was icy, "the child has situated it's self quite deeply. I don't think either of you would make it through a miscarriage, let alone an abortion," the mere thought of such a thin seem to disgust her.

Robin groaned and sunk down into his cushion, covering his face with his hands.

"Stop being so dramatic," the woman snapped, "it's not the end of the world. You're young sure but your life isn't over. You're going to have to make changes though, stop heroing or whatever it is you do."

Robins head snapped up, a look of shock a disbelief on his face, "I can't do that! My city needs me!"

"So does the child you carry! Whether you like it or not," Jing-Weis eyes blazed.

Child? Ha! This was no child! This was the product of brain control and a horny demon Slade.

Robin when back to hiding behind his palms.

This was not happening.

He seemed to be thinking that a lot lately.

"So you're saying I have to go through with this...pregnancy or whatever, or I die?"

"There is a high possibility of neither of you making it if the babe is lost, yes," her tone was clipped.

Well fuck. He guessed that he couldn't just give it away after it was born ether. What if it got Slade's freaky demon powers? He couldn't pon that off on some poor civilian.

Another problem is that he had no idea how any of this worked. Well he knew as much as any teen did, but other than that he had no idea what to expect. And this wasn't you average pregnancy either.

"How dose..._this," _he ran his hands over his still flat stomach, "work?"

Jing-Wei watched him with narrowed eyes, "much like a female pregnancy. But your child is half demon and stronger than your average human so there is less chance of miscarriage, given that you don't get poisoned or hit in the gut. And you may need assistance or in the later days... depending on how strong the child gets"

"Its dad is really strong," Robin told her absentmindedly, distracted by the strange feel of the fetus inside him.

She nodded, "you're going to need a doctor with tight lips, and can deal with this sort of thing. And someone to stay with."

"I don't have either," Robin frowned, "there's no way I'm telling my friends about this."

Jing-Wei sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "You're going to have to figure that out on your own. As for the doctor, I'd suggest someone who deals with Meta humans...it's the closest you'll get now a days."

Robin lets out a broken sound. What was he going to do? He'd likely be stuck with some Slade spawn until it was old enough to take care of its self. And he had to carry it around inside him for the next seven months, which was creepy in its own right.

He needed to lay low till then. He couldn't afford to miscarry.

"You need to stop thinking and rest," The old woman scolded.

Robin lifted his head to see her laying out a futon and several blankets on the floor.

She gave him a pointed look, drew the curtains, and left the room.

Robin did as he was told and laid down on the matt, pulling a knit blanket over himself.

He didn't get much sleep that night. Every once in a while he would turn over but otherwise he lay still, staring out into empty, trying to get a grip on his racing thoughts.

Xo^0^oX

Robin slipped out at dawn and hitched a ride to the nearest city ( a three hour ride in the back of a pickup truck on a dirt road)tracked down a pay phone and called the Titans.

It only rang once and Reaven answered "Robin?"

"How'd you know it as me?" Robin asked, confused.

"I didn't," he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well then," he replied tiredly.

"Are you all right?" she sounded worried now. She was always looking out for him. Robin felt his eyes sting.

"Not really," he breathed. He didn't want to lie to her, it was pointless anyway 'cause she would know. "Look I'm not coming back to the tower, ever. I-"

He was interrupted by several loud distraught protests.

"Do you have me on speaker?" he demanded

"Oops,"

He groaned and leaned his head against the cool, dirty glass of the booth.

"Please friend Robin! You must come home!" Starfire's voice became clear, high pitched and heartbroken.

"Dude you can't just leave and not come back!" BeastBoy implored.

"Yeah man!" Cyborg agreed, "Besides you left all your stuff here! And you're sick! We still haven't found out what's wrong with you,"

None of his things at the tower were important to him, not really. It could all easily be replaced. Besides it's not like he'd be using any of it any time soon.

"Cy, if there was something wrong with me we would have found it already" he said quietly, "look I'm not coming back and that's the end of it. I'm not mad at you guys or anything; I just…can't come back.

"But why?" Star sobbed.

Robin cringed; it wasn't like he wanted to leave them dammit! He didn't want to leave his friends! He didn't want to give up being a hero! He didn't _want_ to!

But he didn't have a choice. He _had _to.

"I'm not going to explain myself," he told her, "I'll wright okay? All call as often as I can, I'll stay in touch!"

There was a pause.

Reaven finally spoke, "this is your choice? _Just_ yours?"

Robin felt queasy, "yes."

Another pause.

Rea sighed her defeat, "then I suppose there's nothing we can do to change your mind."

"I'm sorry," Robin wanted to cry.

"Don't be, we'll be fine," Rea soothed, "take care of yourself,"

"No!" Starfire cried, "Robin you must come home!"

"It's my desertion Star," Robin murmured, "I'll miss you guys. Goodbye"

He hung up the phone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N; don't kill me!**

**I kno you guys prolly wernt expecting Robin's reaction to being pregers… but you've got to understand that the Robin I've made here **_**hates **_**not having a choice in things. **_**Hates **_**it. He didn't ask for this baby and now his whole world is fucked up.**

**And Jing-wei's reaction when Robin wants to do away with the baby. She's old, she comes from world were you're supposed to marry and have babys young and devote your life to them. **

**Personly I think abortions are wrong. But I also think that all you lovely readers have the right to your own opoinion. **

**Also did anyone get that Jing-Wei's name means small bird? Funny right? I named he that cause I couldn't find out what her real name was and I didn't want to be typeing "old woman" over and over.**

**So yea… I'll update soon…im already started on the next chappie.**

**Byez!**


End file.
